1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a body shower.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventional body showers consist of a shower rose mounted on the outlet of a water pipe fixed at a convenient location in a bathroom or shower booth. The water pipe has connections to hot and cold water lines whereby the temperature of water flowing from the shower rose may be controlled to suit the personal requirements of the user.
Showers of this type spray water over a fairly wide area and if the user stands directly under the shower the whole of the body is wet or at least dampened by the water flowing from the shower rose. Wetting or dampening of the hair on certain occasions may prove inconvenient and has led to the current use of shower caps. The use of shower caps may however prove inconvenient in so far as they can cause disarrangement of the coiffure of the user.
In an attempt to overcome this problem, arrangements have been proposed whereby the shower rose is mounted on a flexible hose which is connected to the hot and cold water outlets in the bathroom or shower booth. The hose is of such length and flexibility that it permits the shower rose to be held in the hand and moved to various locations by the user whereby wetting or dampening of the hair may be avoided. However, this arrangement has the disadvantage that one of the user's hands is at all times occupied in holding the shower rose.
The present invention has been devised to provide a body shower which overcomes the problems of the prior art and which provides a body shower which will not effect wetting or dampening of the head unless so directed by the user.